


[podfic]Shit Arthur Says

by arkadyevna, Djapchan, mahons_ondine, minnapods (minnabird), Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box for the Challenge: Life of the Party. Recorded with a live audience. Largely unedited. I make no apologies even if maybe I should.A podfic of the Inception gem, Shit Arthur Says. With coverart by the lovely cain!For team Lavender Menace.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace





	[podfic]Shit Arthur Says

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shit Arthur Says](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135940) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/final-shit-arthur-says/FinalShitArthurSays.mp3).

Enjoy! 

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification I'm not torturing my foster cat. She just had a kitten and hasn't been spayed yet. Yes, she will be spayed. She just went into heat a little sooner than expected much to everyone's chagrin.


End file.
